


The Enchanted Sneakers

by shineandhowl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad English, Grammar Nazis please don't read this, M/M, Romance, You'll have a fit I swear, bad grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineandhowl/pseuds/shineandhowl
Summary: Wallflower Oh Sehun wanted to get Kim Jongin's attention but he's bad at flirting. Will a pair of ordinary sneakers will help him?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	The Enchanted Sneakers

**Author's Note:**

> A billion of thanks to Tiny Spark mods for being super patient with an idiot like me. I mean what I said at the taggings. This is a bad one as this was being written in a span of three hours. Grammar Nazis, avoid this. Don't say I didn't warn you.

**From: idiot chingu byun**

stop staring

eat your sandwich

ur break is ending in 5 minutes

Sehun looked at Baekhyun at the cashier after he read the message from the pink-haired man. The latter made a stupid face before focusing back on his work. He himself turned his focus back to his lunch. As he ate, his eyes roamed back to his subject of attention previously.

Sitting at a secluded area of the cafe were his boss, Minseok, and their client, Kim Jongin. Jongin is the CEO of The Three Bears & Co. He wanted to organise an event at the event space inside the cafe. Therefore, for the past few weeks, Jongin had become a regular in the cafe since he came here a lot for meetings with Minseok.

Sehun had a crush on the young CEO. For someone who has a booming business at such a young age, he is a sweet and kind guy. Before they met, Sehun thought Jongin will be a snobbish businessman that looks down at an ordinary cafe staff like him.

When they first met, the first thing Jongin told them was to not call him Mr Kim and call him Jongin instead. He ordered his food and drink nicely. He didn’t eat messily. In conclusion, Jongin is a nice person. And everyone likes nice people, including Sehun.

“I swear to God, if you keep on staring at him, he might see you as a creep and your dream to marry him and grow old with 50 dogs together with him will be ripped into pieces.”

Sehun snapped out of his daydream to find Baekhyun already took the seat in front of him, blocking his nice view.

“I don’t have that kind of dream. And I’m not staring at him, hyung.” Sehun said as he finished his sandwich. “I’m looking outside.”

“Looking at the busy street? Don’t lie.”

“Shut up.”

“Just hurry up. Junmyeon hyung will be put you in headlock if you don’t go back to your station pronto.”

***

“So, before we go home, I would like to thank each and every one of you again for making this event a success. Without you guys, this event will be chaos and you know how much I hate chaos.”

Sehun and the rest of the staff laughed knowingly.

“As a reward, Jongin and I decided to have a party to celebrate your hard work. It will be at the exclusive club Jongin co-owned. The party will be held this weekend, so we’re gonna close up earlier that day.”

They all whooped in joy. Minseok dismissed them after that. After saying goodbye to everyone, Sehun and Baekhyun walked back to their apartment building a few blocks away from the cafe. As they walked, they excitedly discussed the party.

“Ah!” Sehun squealed. “This is the chance for me to flirt with Jongin!”

Baekhyun stopped walking before laughing at Sehun. He just stared at the smaller.

“Did I say something funny?”

“Yeah, dude,” Baekhyun said after he finished laughing. “You’re the worst when it comes to flirting.”

Sehun wanted to protest but he decided to stay quiet. He badly wanted to get close with Jongin but he is bad in flirting. They dismissed the topic and continued to discuss the party until they arrived at their apartment. They parted at the elevator since they lived on different floors.

When Sehun reached his unit, he saw a shoebox at his front door. He tried to recall if he ordered any shoes but couldn’t remember any. He thought it was misplaced but it was addressed to him. He shrugged and placed the box on the shoe rack outside before entering his home.

***

As he locked his door to go to work the next morning, his eyes stopped at the shoebox. He opened the box nervously to find an ordinary pair of sneakers. He decided to wear the shoes to work.

When he walked to the cafe, boys and girls stared at him as if he is a K-pop idol. The customers in the cafe kept on staring at him. Junmyeon and Baekhyun even passed a few numbers that were left by customers for him.

For a wallflower like him, it’s weird to gain a lot of attention.

The next day, he wore his usual shoes. No one paid him any attention that day. He felt puzzled.

He tried to wear his new sneakers again and all the attention came to him again. Baekhyun even said he looked cooler with the sneakers.

‘Are the shoes enchanted?’ Sehun thought.

***

The day of the party came. Sehun put on his best outfit including the sneakers and a little make-up on his face. At the club, he tried his best to get Jongin’s attention but when they almost started to talk, others will rudely interrupt.

Feeling hopeless, he went out of the club and went to a convenience store. The cashier was flirting with him but he ignored her. He took his purchase and sat outside.

“Stupid sneakers. I thought you’re enchanted. You attracted others but not Jongin.” Sehun cursed while pulling off the shoes.

Sehun heard a gasp. He turned to find Jongin staring at him with a gaping mouth.

“What are you doing here?”

“I saw you walked out looking upset. So I followed you to make sure you’re okay.” Jongin said. “Hold on. You thought the shoes could attract me?”

Sehun told him everything about the sneakers. Jongin laughed before quickly pecked his cheek.

“You’re so cute. Do you know that?”

Sehun just froze. Did Jongin just kiss him?

“You don’t need sneakers to attract me, Sehun.” Jongin said softly while reaching for his hand. “I’m already attracted to you since the first time we met.”

“What?” Sehun gasped. “How? Why?”

“You’re not subtle with your stares. But since you’re cute, I don’t really mind.”

That night, Sehun went home with Jongin’s number and a promise of a proper date next weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's bad, but some feedback will be nice. Thank you for reading! /throws lots of Chansoofetti, xoxos, jellybeans, and vanilla cupcakes/


End file.
